Lysander/Rozmowy
thumb|400pxNa forum słodkiego flirtu pojawiły sie ostatnio poprawne odpowiedzi do dialogów z niektórymi postaciami. Nie są co prawda kompletne, ale zdecydownaie mogą pomóc. Odpowiedzi pochodzą z forum słodkiego flirtu. Odcinek 5 Lysander: To pewne, że klucze nie mogły same zniknąć. C.Tak, będę dalej ich szukać. Lysander: Rozę? Pewnie. C. Jesteście rodziną? Lysander: Cześć, ..., tak? A. Tak! A więc, ty i Kastel jesteście dobrymi przyjaciółmi? Lysander: Przypominasz sobie notatnik, który znalazłaś poprzedniej nocy? Przeczytałaś go? B. Nie, dlaczego pytasz? '' (!)Odp. jest prawidlowa w przypadku kiedy naprawdę się go nie przeczytało! W innym wypadku lepiej powiedzieć prawdę. ' Lysander: A co niby miałbym wiedzieć? '''A.Zapasowe klucze zniknęły. Lysander: Nie wiedziałem.' ' A.Masz dobre stopnie? L:Znalazłem przez przypadek ten klucz. B: Super, wielkie dzięki! Odpowiedzi bez wstępu: B. Mogłabym przyjść któregoś dnia popatrzeć jak gracie? A.Dalej nie znalazłam kluczy. Odcinek 6 Lysander: Nudzi mnie to już. B'. Ja też zaczynam mieć dosyć tej historii.' Lysander: Dziewczyny lubią wiersze. Napiszę jeden dla Rozalii i podpiszę, że to od Leo. B.Tak myślisz? Mam nadzieję, że to wypali. Lysander: Jesteś bardzo ciekawska. A: A ty bardzo tajemniczy. Lysander: Trzymaj. Możesz go dać Leo. A.Dzięki. Miło z twojej strony. Lysander: Rozmawiałem z Rozą i Leo... Według Rozy próbowałaś zrobić wszystko, aby się nie pogodzili... A.Ehhhh... No wiesz... Każdy może popełniać błędy. B.To nie moja wina. Twój brat jest taki słodki! (Po obu odp. spada!) Lysander: "Błędy" Nazywasz to błędem? Dobrze wiedziałaś co robisz. B.Przykro mi. Lysander: To dziewczyna mojego brata. C. Przyznaj chociaż, że jest bardzo ładna... Lysander: Można tak powiedzieć C. To Twoja siostra? Odcinek 7 A. Wiersz, który napisałeś dla Rozy był naprawdę ładny... Zastanawiam się o czym są Twoje piosenki. -PRZY TEJ ODP. MASZ RANDKĘ. Lysander: A więc? Czego się dowiedziałaś? C. Rozalia mi powiedziała, że masz tatuaż. Lysander: Zapomniałem, że to dzisiaj. A. Naprawdę masz dziurawą pamięć. Lysander: Jeżeli się dogadujecie to znaczy, że musi lubić te same rzeczy co i ty. A.Na pewno lubi muzykę. Lysander: Tak? C: Nic...W sumie to nic. Lysander: Co chciałabyś wiedzieć? A: Graliście już jakiś koncert? 'B: Macie jeszcze jakichś członków w grupie, oprócz ciebie i Kastiela. ' Każda jest dobra. ' 'ODCINEK 8 Lysander: Wiesz, ogólnie to wolę uczyć się sam. A przed sprawdzianami lubię pójść się przewietrzyć. ' '''A... Okej, pomoc by mi się bardzo przydała, no ale rozumiem. ' Lysander: Wydaje mi się, że czegoś zapomniałem, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć co to mogło być... '''A. Może to twój notatnik. Lysander: Zaczynam powtarzać. B.Nie uczyłeś się jeszcze? ''' Lysander: Do tej pory szukałem swojego notatnika. Znowu go zgubiłem. '''B: A teraz? Po spotkaniu Lys'a w klasie, po tym jak dowiedziałam się, że Amber powiedziała mu, że na niego lecę: B. Porozmawiam z nim o tym ''' Lysander: Ja też zapomniałem. To właśnie o tej "ważnej rzeczy" miałem pamiętać. Na szczęście Kastiel mi o tym przypomniał zanim poszedłem do domu. '''A.Powiedział ci o sprawdzianach? Mi oczywiście nic nie wspomniał! Lysander : Eh nie. A: Udało Ci się wszystko powtórzyć? Lysander: To prawda, jeżeli chodzi o te sprawy najlepiej jego pytać.' A. Tak, przynajmniej można na niego liczyć.' Lysander: Wyglądasz na zaniepokojoną. Jeśli to z powodu sprawdzianów, to wyluzuj. Jesteś inteligentną dziewczyną, jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz. A. Dzięki...Ale nie jestem zaniepokojona, po prostu boję się, że nie zaliczę sprawdzianu, Lysande: Nie wydaje mi się, żebym musiał się skarżyć na swoje stopnie. A. Czaję, a więc nie masz potrzeby oszukiwać. -Chyba prawidłowa ' '''C. Naprawdę? Możesz mi udzielić korepetycji? ' Lysande: Sposób w jaki to mówisz... Można by powiedzieć, że jestem nieczuły. 'A. Nie to miałam na myśli, sorry ' '''B.To chyba nie jest do końca sprzeczne z prawdą, co? (!) '''Obie są nieprawidłowe. Lysander: Cokolwiek by ci nie zrobiła to nie musisz się wkurzać aż do tego stopnia... '''A. Ale znowu mnie okradła! Lysander : "Masz dziwny uśmiech. Co tam kombinujesz? B. Ha ha, aż tak to widać? -Nie rośnie, nie maleje. 'C.Nie pytaj mnie o nic to nie będę musiała cię okłamywać. -Rośnie. ' Lysander: Jestem pewien, że po prostu nie miał okazji ci o tym powiedzieć. Wiesz, on na prawdę cię docenia. B. Widzisz, raczej by mnie to zdziwiło. ''' Lysander: Ale to nie dlatego ,że nie interesuje się nauką tylko dlatego, że jestem roztrzepany. '''A. Ja też! -Podobno ta. 'B. Zauważyłam!' 'ODCINEK 9' Lysander: Gdybyś się trochę uważniej przeglądała w lustrze, to byś zrozumiała dlaczego" B: Słucham? Mam coś na twarzy? -Rośnie. 'C: Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? -Nie spada, nie rośnie.' Po zapytaniu o pływanie: Lysander: Powinnaś zapytać o to raczej Rozalię... C. Nie umiesz pływać? Lysander: Nie rób takiej miny! Zapytaj Rozalię jeśli nie chcesz się sama kąpać. A: Mógłbyś się nade mną zlitować... Lysander: Nie zimno ci? Myślałem, że to będzie idealny dzień na plaży, ale woda wydaje się być zimna i nadchodzą chmury... '-Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie burzy...' Lysander: To prawda, że niebo zaczyna się chmurzyć.C.(zaczęłam zgrzytać zębami z nadzieją, że zrozumie wiadomość) Zaczęło padać i Lys nic nie mówił: B. Spróbujemy ich znaleźć zanim pogoda się pogorszy... Lysander: To nie o to chodziło? Widziałem, że byłaś trochę zmieszana i doszedłem do takiego wniosku... B. Tak... Jeżeli ci to nie przeszkadza... (Gdybym wiedziała, że to tak się potoczy!) Lysander: Przez rozmowę o swoim dzieciństwie stałem się nostalgiczny... A.Widzisz, tak naprawdę to brakuje ci rodziców. Lysander: Mam nadzieję. Nie wplątuj Rozy w skomplikowane historie tak jak zazwyczaj zdarza ci się to robić. B. Na przykład? Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Lysander: Czemu mam wrażenie, że coś przede mną ukrywacie? A Wydaje ci się. Tylko się bawimy. -Niektórym po tej odp. spada! B: Ha ha, aż tak to widać? -Ktoś stawiał też na tą odp. C Czemu tak myślisz? -Podobno ta jest ok. Lysander: Wiesz, wychowałem się na wsi, na farmie moich rodziców. Robaki to była dla mnie codzienność. A. To musiało być piekło! 'ODCINEK 10' Lysander: Muszę sprawdzić swoje wyniki. Mam nadzieję że dostałem dobrą ocenę. B:Powinieneś od razu sprawdzić te wyniki zamiast się obijać A.(Poprosić go) Lysander: Napisałem ich wiele, ale niezbyt mi się podobają... Nie sądzę, żebym gdzieś je wykorzystał. B. Szkoda, jestem pewna że warto byłoby je chociaż raz przeczytać. Lysander: Skoro już skończyliśmy to teraz cię zostawię. Widziałem, że wyniki są już dostępne w sali egzaminacyjnej. Idę to sprawdzić. C. Okej! Cieszę się, że byłeś ze mną w parze! Lysander: Nie wiem, dlaczego zacząłem z tobą o tym rozmawiać... Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo się nie nudziłaś. C. Nie, wcale. Ale byłam zaskoczona, że dorastałeś na wsi. Lysander: Tak. Moje wakacje były dosyć spokojne i relaksujące. W końcu znalazłem czas, aby trochę popisać. B. Napisałeś piosenkę? C. Napisałeś wiersz? Po obydwóch nic się nie dzieje. 'ODCINEK 11' Lysander: Co za entuzjazm! A. Może nawet zbyt duży... Lysander: Mam nadzieje, że wszystko wypali...Mam kilka obaw w związku z tym biegiem..Nigdy nie miałem zbyty dobrej orientacji w terenie... A. Hahaha dało się to kilka razy zauważyć Lysander: Właśnie to zrobiłaś, ale zadaj jeszcze jedno jeśli chcesz. A. Miałeś już dziewczynę? -Po tej odp. może się zarumienić. B. Zapytał byś mnie czy chciała bym być z tobą w parze, gdybym sama tego nie zrobiła? Podobno nie spada, ani nie rośnie po żadnej odp. Lysander: Wolałem poczekać i sprawdzić czy może wolałaś być w parze z kimś innym. A: A więc nie przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym była w parze z kimś innym? lub: A: A więc nie przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym była w parze z innym chłopakiem? B: A więc nie przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym była w parze z inną dziewczyną? (Są rożne tego wersje, przy tej drugiej to lepiej dać odp. B) Lysander: Pewnie mi wypadła, gdy szukałem czegoś w kieszeni. Szkoda, że tak wieje. Pewnie już jej nie odnajdziemy. C. Następnym razem to ja przejmuję dowodzenie! Chodzi o łanię w lesie: B.(Spróbuj jej dotknąć.) B. Myślisz, że to niedźwiedź? Lysander: Wygląda na to, że nieźle się bawisz. Jak cię widzę taką zadowoloną to też poprawia mi się humor. B. Ach tak? Wydaje mi się, że zachowuję się jak zwykle. Lysander: Mam nadzieję, że wszystko wypali... Mam kilka obaw w związku z tym biegiem... Nigdy nie miałem zbyt dobrej orientacji w terenie... A. Ha ha, dało się to już kilka razy zauważyć! Lysander: ---,siadasz? Mamy miejsce w końcu autobusu. A:Tak, już idę! Lysander: Z Natanielem. Tylko my zostaliśmy bez pary. A. Dasz radę ? Bo wiesz, Nataniel nie jest za bardzo... B. Uważaj, żeby go nie zgubić ! C. Nie masz szczęścia... Lysander: Z Kastielem. Nie sądzę, żebym znalazł innych kandydatów do pary. B: W sumie to nie boisz się, że się zgubisz? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Podpowiedzi